Thalia, 100 Years
by HiThereSmiley
Summary: "...accept my offer. Actually, this is an order...It's a special birthday."/"My lady?"/"One hundred years, Thalia..." It's Rated T just because.


**Yes, well this is a story. About Thalia. The beginning is third person POV. And uh, Thalia talks more formally when in the Hunt on purpose.**

* * *

"Thalia."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Do you know what today is?

The lieutenant sighed, "The day after the solstice, my lady."

"Yes, December twenty-second. Do you not remember your own birthday, Thalia?"

The corners of the lieutenant's mouth turned up in amusement as she said, "Yes, but I try not to."

The goddess turned to face her lieutenant, "You know I give my hunters the week of their birthday to themselves." Thalia nodded her head to acknowledge this information. "And every year you decline my offer."

"Yes, well I have no reason to accept it. As your lieutenant, I must be here to serve you and the rest of my sister hunters. Besides, I no longer have family or friends in the mortal world. They've all passed," she said sadly.

"I know, Thalia, but I want you to accept my offer. Actually, this is an order. You do not have to go for the whole seven days, but today you will go and enjoy yourself. It's a special birthday."

"My lady?"

"One hundred years, Thalia," the goddess replied. "If you had aged correctly, you would be one century old. Now go."

Grudgingly, Thalia agreed, "Yes, my lady."

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I did not want to take this vacation thing, but it was Artemis's orders. I didn't even know where I would go. _I suppose I could go to New York. See the all the old places, _I thought. I took a running start and leaped. Then I rode the air currents to New York City. Higher and higher I went. I had long since overcome my fear of heights, and learned to master powers I had from being a daughter of Zeus. My brother Jason taught me years ago how to do these little tricks when he, too, had mastered them.

In no time I landed in a tree in Central Park. When I was sure nobody was walking by or under it, I jumped down. The park was, well, empty. Nobody wanted to be out in the cold. There were a couple of people walking, sitting on benches, talking. There was a layer of frost covering the grass.

It had been awhile since my last visit in New York. The last time I was in New York, I was attending Annabeth's funeral. That was seven- eight? - years ago. It was sad. Sad to see the little girl I took care of grow up. To see her grow _older _than me. I saw her get married- to that silly Seaweed Brain- have a family, and grow old.

Percy. We would fight all the time, and then end up laughing like crazy afterward. He made Annabeth so happy. He really loved her. He gave up immortality for her. I admit when it was offered to him, I was really hoping he'd accept. It would have been nice to have one good friend around for an eternity. The moment Percy declined, I realized why. And frankly, I was happy for them.

I didn't understand, though. When he died, I cried my eyes out. I could tell that Annabeth was upset too, but she wasn't crying. When I asked her how she could handle it so calmly, she just said, "He lived a good life, Thalia. He's trying for three times, but I know I'll see him again. When you really love someone, your love for them will last for lifetimes."

Love that could last longer than a lifetime. I remember thinking how it could be possible. Of course, I only have one life, and it will last longer than Western Civilization. When Annabeth passed away, I knew I would see both of them again. Because if love can last longer than a lifetime, so can our friendship.

* * *

I felt stupid for crying again. I was sitting on a park bench in Central Park. Just to watch all the people go by. To enjoy the silence. Well, it was silent for New York, anyways.

"Stop it! Give it back! It's mine!" I sighed. Who was I kidding, there was never silence in New York. I got up to see what all the commotion was about. There were a bunch of kids, all thirteen or fourteen years old, around two boys. One of the boys had dark hair and eyes even darker. The other boy was at least a good six inches taller. He was holding something over his head, out of the smaller boy's reach. I decided to do something.

"Hey, kids! Is everything okay over here?"

There was a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Uh-huh's."

I turned to the small boy. "Is everything all right?" I asked him. He looked like he didn't know if he should trust me or not. The anger in his eyes looked so familiar.

Finally he said, "Yeah, just forget it." Then he started walking away.

I sighed. "Oh come on guys. Gimme it." I held out my hand for the boy to hand me whatever he took. The stupid kid hid it in his pocket like I wouldn't figure out where he put it. I sighed again warning him, "I don't want to have to do this, but-" I pulled out my spear, which was collapsed into the form of a Mace canister. The boy widened his eyes, tossed me the object, and ran away with his friends. I caught it with ease and laughed.

I took a good look at the object. I recognized it. It was a small Mythomagic figurine, and by the looks of it, it was a model of Hades. I remember it, because it was a figurine just like this one that caused the demise of Bianca di Angelo. I didn't know Bianca too well, in the time that she lived. During the time of our quest together, she was more of a little Zoë Nightshade, who I despised at the time. I wondered if we could have ever been friends. We had a lot in common. We are (or were in her case) daughters of the Big Three. We loved our little brothers. We serve (or served) Artemis. At twelve years old we _died. _I never really thought too much about Bianca until then. I took one more look at the figurine, and then ran to catch the kid to which it belonged.

"Hey, wait! Kid, wait!" I called. He could walk really fast. I guess he heard me, because he turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well," I said, "I thought you would want this." I gave him the Hades figurine. His eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you get them to-"

"I have my ways," I said cutting him off. He didn't need to know how. I was curious as to where he acquired a figurine this old, "Say, uh-"

"Jesse di Angelo-Finch. You can call me Jess."

"Okay, Jess. Where did you get that figurine? I know it goes to that old game Mythomagic, but they stopped making anything Mythomagic decades ago. It must be a real antique."

"You like Mythomagic or something?" He laughed, "I didn't think a girl like you would like that kind of thing. No, it's my grandpa's. He gave it to me. It's really important to him, because apparently his sister gave it to him right before she died. You see, Gramps has Alzheimer's, but whenever he sees this little toy, he seems to remember something. I don't know, but like the look in his eyes, it's like there's more of him there. Ha, you probably don't care about what I'm saying."

I ignored his first comment, but I was intrigued about his grandfather. "No, I'm sorry about your grandfather. I'd like to meet him."

He at me looked like I was kidding him, "Um, okay, I guess if you really wanted to. Actually, he's over there with my mom." He started walking over to a pretty woman with long black hair and dark eyes, and a man with a gray mustache and a balding head, sitting on a bench feeding the pigeons. Even with his mustache and bald head, I could tell my suspicions were correct. Jess's grandfather's eyes were the final clue. Those dark as Hades eyes widened in recognition as he saw us walking towards their little bench.

When Jess's mom saw us she smiled, "Why hello there. Jess, who's this?'

"Hey, Mom. Hi there Gramps. This is- uh, what was your name again?"

Jess's grandfather spoke up, "Thalia Grace. Or is it still just Thalia?"

Jess and his mom looked at him in confusion. "Dad, what?" She asked.

I was right. "It's alright. Nico di Angelo. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I hadn't seen or heard from him in almost thirty years.

"Yeah, well it happens when you get old." Then with a chuckle he said, "Like you hunters would know. How have you been? And have you seen… um, let's see, uh… Perry and… uh, Andybeth?"

Jess frowned. His mom looked like she wanted to cry. "Dad, Percy and Annabeth both passed away years ago. I'm sorry Dad," she said. "And how do you know this young lady?"

I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. My name _is _Thalia- just Thalia- and you could say I knew your father when he was young."

"Okay, then. My name is Emily Finch, and you already know Jess and my dad, but what do you mean when he was young? No offence, but you're only s teenager. I don't see how that's possible."

I ended up, for the next hour or so, explaining to Emily and Jess about half-bloods and gods and goddesses. Nico tried to help me, but all he did was confuse them. After I had explained as much as they needed to know, we talked some more. Unfortunately, they had to go home eventually. We said our good byes, and as they were walking away, I couldn't help thinking that was the last time I'd see Nico.

* * *

Seeing Nico again reminded me of those years long ago. Those days full of war, but with my friends by my side.

Now I was starting to get hungry. I was walking around New York City trying to find a McDonalds to buy myself a cheeseburger. That is one thing that will never change: cheeseburgers. I checked my pocket for cash. I had seventeen dollars (a five, a ten, and two ones) and a couple of coins, mostly drachmas. It was more than enough for a cheeseburger. I was about to put the money back into my jacket pocket, when somebody bumped me.

"Watch it," the boy said. He didn't sound mad or hurt. He sounded rushed. I was going to just keep walking, but before I put the money back into my pocket, I noticed I just had the two ones left. I turned and ran to that guy that bumped into me, and grabbed his shoulder. He was about twelve, but he wore a jacket that was way too big for him. He had brown hair and bright blue. They were a pretty blue, like the sky. They were blue like Luke's.

"Hey," I said, trying to be calm about this, "I'd appreciate if you'd give me my fifteen bucks back."

He turned to face me. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes," I said patiently. "You ran into me moments ago, and cleverly maneuvered fifteen dollars out of my own hand. I would like them back, now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed again. "Okay, then. I'm sorry, I will be on my way." I turned to walk away, but caught him off guard by turning back to him and grabbing my fifteen bucks from his too big jacket pockets. "'Don't know what I'm talking about' huh?" I said.

"Um, I-I uh, that's-" he tried to think of an excuse.

I laughed, "It's okay. Just 'cause I'm cool, I'll buy you a cheeseburger. If it was one of my sisters, you'd be tied upside-down to a tree." I don't know why I offered. Maybe it was because he reminded me of Luke, or maybe it was because I secretly wanted it to _be_ Luke. I'm not going to lie, I didn't offer him a free cheeseburger out of the kindness of my heart.

When we finished our cheeseburgers, the boy gave me curt "Thank you" and walked off. I didn't even find out his name. I just sighed and walked the other way. I ended up going into an ally and flying up so I could sit atop the McDonalds building.

I started thinking about Luke and that Luke look-alike. I wondered if that was really Luke, or if I'd ever see him again. I admit since I heard Luke was going to try rebirth, I had been looking for him where ever we go hunting.

Luke was one of my best friends. On Olympus all those years ago, with my legs trapped beneath Hera's statue, when I heard Luke's scream, I knew he was gone. I wanted so badly to see him, before he was gone for good, but Hera's stupid statue had to 'fall' on me. I thought about this for about another hour. _Would _I ever get to see Luke again? And would he know me?

By five o'clock it was already dark out. I decided to head back to the hunters of Artemis. I jumped off the roof, and let the air currents catch me. I headed out of the city. As I neared the country, I could see the stars. There, running across the southern horizon, was Zoë Nightshade's constellation. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I talk to her. And I wondered, could, in a few more centuries, I become bitter and angry to all men? Had Luke done as much a wrong as Hercules? _No, _I decided, _he was a hero. _I wondered if Zoë ever feel this way? Feel so… alone?

* * *

When I got back with the Hunters, everybody welcomed me, and came to greet me. They asked me many questions, "How was your birthday? Did you have fun? Kill any monsters?"

I replied, "Today was certainly an interesting day. Yes, I enjoyed it, and no, there were no monsters for me today." In the back I saw Lady Artemis smile and wink at me. Did my lady know something I was not sharing? Probably so. After one hundred years, I should be smart enough to guess what.

* * *

**I'd like to know what Thalia is guessing. Yup, cuz I don't know. What? I'm not 100 years old. Haha! Did anyone notice the decline in effort as they read along?**

**Okay, so this totally did not turn out the way I had expected. I had the basic ness of it all written down, then as I was typing I kept making little changes that weren't all that little. Plus, I'm like super hungry, so I don't have the patience to read through it again. I _know _there are mistakes in there. Review anyways?  
**


End file.
